Sent From Satan
Category:Alliances Category:Unspecified team alliances Sent From Satan Sent From Satan is an alliance founded at christmas 2006. While only present within cybernations for a very short length of time it has drawn attention from several major powers, most notably the orange sphere and the illuminati. It began with a membership of two and grew to one of 18 within less than a fortnight. The alliance now has exceeded 40 members and reached a milstone in early March when it surpassed the 100 000 NS mark. Notable Events SFS was first launched into the public scene announcing its senate and flag on boxing day. The Senate consists of: Bosterosoy (Consul) Senators: Faeloth the Terrible The Greatevilfish Hatman Sole Khan This Senate has been the driving power behind SFS's rapid growth, uncommon for an alliance so small. The ACID/Smartz Crisis A new member recruited by SFS called Smartz91 had fallen under attack during his days of independence from an ACID nation. ACID was much more powerful than SFS, and even though engaged in the Great War would have proved more than capable of destroying SFS in its fledgling days. Luckily they complied with requests to stand down, and SFS lived on. Kraam, another SFS member had survived a war with a rogue thanks to strong SFS support. Both successes were testament to the determination of the Senate to make the alliance work. The SFS-BHD Agreements The first Pact SFS has signed was the Malicious Accords, a joint NAP/MDP with the Brotherhood of the dreaded. There is hope for further expansion in this direction later this month. The SFS-PPO Relations After the strong relations with the BHD, SFS developed tight relations with the Pirates of the Parrot Order. At first they signed an NAP, but it was later developed into an MADP when both alliances became part of the GUILD. The Grammar War a war began between the newly formed alliances of the RRA (relentless Resistance Alliance) and the RDK (Republic of Dark Knights). It all started when a member of the RDK said they were being threatened by a member of the RRA. The Leader of the RDK, jjjjj, decided to launch a pre-emptive strike against the RRA. Many RRA nations were overrun by the unexpected RDK attack, including the nation of Lorn IV, who continued to bear the brunt of the assaults to come. Soon enough, a new alliance had entered the fray. The NFT (Nations Fighting Together) began to assault what was left of the RRA's nations. The attacks from the NFT were ordered by El Cartmen, who was one of the co-leaders of the NFT. He had failed to inform his other co-leader, AdamtheBurger about these attacks and made the decision on his own. A handful of NFT nations followed Cartmen's orders, while the rest, no doubt inactive or had no knowledge of the war, did not attack. The United Defense Contractors came to the defense of the RRA as soon as they heard the news. The UDC immediately attacked many NFT and RDK members, with the two Grandmasters of the UDC, Comerade Fox and Zhao Zilong, taking out the senior most member of the NFT. Kellas Catti and Dr Gryme, both Corporals in the UDC, began assaults on RDK members and succeeded in putting all but one into anarchy. As the war raged on, Zhao Zilong began to reach out for help. He contacted the Sent From Satan alliance and asked for a mutual defense pact. At first, they were reluctant to sign, but began discussing it in their own senate. Zhao Zilong had received a message from the "Allies of war" claiming that a UDC member had threatened a member of their alliance. As it turned out, the member of that alliance, allstarb123, was one of El Cartmen's multi nations. He was quickly reported and even more hatred against El Cartmen grew in the RRA and UDC, as Cartmen had tried to turn a large Alliance against the UDC through lies and deceit. Meanwhile, the Random Insanity Alliance announced their entrance in the war on the side of the RRA and the UDC. They began to send aid and a few of their members attacked RDKers. AdamtheBurger, the other NFT leader, was alerted by RRA and UDC leaders about the situation that his alliance was in. He was furious about the decision carried out by Cartmen and began a military coup to overthrow him. He was supported and funded by UDC and RRA members. Over in the SFS, their senate agreed to help out. However, most of the fighting had dwindled down by then, and only a few NFT and RDK members were left standing. The RDK members, Vastly overrun by the armies of 4 alliances, and with the NFT breaking apart, began to go into hiding. UDC and RRA nations tracked down what was left of the alliance and continued to assault them. Some rogue NFT nations still remained, but were slowly being hammered away at. While jjjjj has constantly been insulting, arguing and threatening The Allies,(RIA, UDC, RRA, SFS), he could not live up to any of the threats. He also could not present his proof that the RRA threatened the RDK. The Allies continued pounding the members of the RDK and rogues from the NFT. Soon, all of the most powerful nations in both alliances were eliminated and rendered powerless. The RDK was weak, and peace talks were initiated, but jjjjj would not accept them. The rogue Sin Nation was the biggest threat, but after numerous attacks, led by SFS' own Jake the Muss, the nation was easily anarchied. After declining peace talks, jjjjj boosted his nations through donations. After this he then held off the SFS nations that attacked him after. Shortly after, peace talks resumed, with the alliance demanding that the four remaining RDK nations 150k in reperations (a total of 600k) to the RRA. THE SECOND GRAMMAR WAR After the RDK disbanded they went into hiding, skulking in peace mode and generally avoiding the public scene. However, not a month later they reformed into an alliance known as 'The Order of the Zodiac', or the OTZ. Diplomatic attempts by The Greatevilfish, at this time Consul of SFS, to make contact were rebuked with insults and false claims. SFS decided in unison that such insults would not be tolerated, and began planning for war. The war was over in a matter of hours. All nine OZ nations were put into anarchy and destroyed within a day by elite and disciplined SFS squads. An accidental order from TGEF led to the first attack being scrambled too early, much to the anger of Faeloth, who was in charge of the operation, but fortunately it worked to the advantage of the SFS forces. Victory was total, and the OZ surrendered totally a day later. The peace terms included instructions to prevent the OZ ever reforming as they had done when the RDK was destroyed. A few weeks later these instructions were ignored and the remainder of the OZ were eliminated, a few fleeing to the Illuminati. SFS involvement in GW3 SFS had taken a completely neutral stance in GW2, watching as the newly formed initiative destroyed The League and crippled LUE. However when GW3 came around ODN found itself under threat, as well as the Legion, previously unaligned powers. SFS managed to avoid throwing itself away into the war, but instead launched multiple precision strikes against GOONS, helping to reduce the damage the ODN took. This small act was good practice for SFS hit teams. THE FORMATION OF THE GUILD The GUILD, Or GRAND UNION OF INTELLIGENT LITTLE DEMOCRACIES, Was created by TGEF, at this time a leading senator in SFS (Berzerker was Consul). The GUILD comprised of SFS, PPO, UDC, and AIN, four smaller alliance who all wanted to get to know each other and become great. Despite its small beginnings, GUILD has risen into a much greater power than expected, with over 600,000 total strength. Although UDC disbanded, this gap was filled by ACDC, who are now a firm friend of SFS. SFS and PPO relations in particular have been hugely boosted by the GUILD. THE FUTURE What roads SFS will take are yet unknown. They are a relatively new, mysterious factor in cybernations, and they will forge their own destiny. THE BROTHERHOOD OF THE STORM SFS has now merged with PPO and BHD to make "Brotherhood of The Storm". The future for this new alliance made by the combined agreement of 3 looks bright and prosperous, reaching goals time and time again. SFS is now even further down the line of forming a great destiny. The downside to this merger is the fact that SFS demanded control of the new merged alliance with no practical skills of dealing with the giant member influx. The leadership fell apart quickly and many members left the brotherhood in less than a week after its merger. With bad dealing with other alliances and practically bending over backwards to meet the demands of other alliances to avoid conflict they put some of there greatest members out to sea. The future of the brotherhood is extremely shaky and probally will fall apart or revert back to its small numbers in short amount of time.